Supernatural: the continuation
by ClaudiaKarlOWCA
Summary: What if the Winchester legacy didn't stop and Dean and Sam? What if the next generation took over? When Sam finally settles down, the unthinkable happens, flinging him and his two daughters back into saving people, hunting things, the family business.
1. Pilot

~Pilot~

It's peaceful tonight. The summer night is warm and I can hear crickets chirping. As my wife, Amanda, puts our two daughters to bed, I watch, not sure how I was lucky enough to even have a family. I was expecting to go out with a fight, not retirement. Hunting has played such a large part of my life that giving it up all of a sudden just seems too… normal. I feel something tugging at my shirt and look down to see my six-year-old, Alice.

"'Night, Alice." I kneel down so that we're face to face.

"Goodnight, daddy." She hugs me.

I tuck her in and she's out like a light. Across the hall, Amanda is laying Katharine, our newborn, down to sleep. As soon as she is asleep, we head to bed ourselves. I've dozed off, but it feels like not a minute later that I've woken up to the sound of Kat crying. I go to get up, but Amanda is already halfway out the door.

"I've got her." she says, exiting.

I shrug and lie back down, but don't try to go back to sleep. I just lay there and listen. That's when the noise I have hoped not to hear for years pierces the night. Amanda screams, and I'm already in the hallway. Nearly kicking down the door to Katharine's room, I rush in and find no one but her. I lean over her crib, and she looks fine. She's giggling, kicking and smiling at me. Then, something drips onto my hand. It gleams crimson in the moonlight.

Blood.

Warily, I look up to the ceiling. I know it's coming, but I'm still not prepared to see my wife on the ceiling, a gash in her side and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Amanda!" I yell.

She lets out an unearthly howl and bursts into flame. I grab Kat and run into the hallway. Alice is there, running to me.

"Daddy?" she asks, afraid.

I hand her sister to her and what I say next seems to come to me so easily, as if I've said it a million times before.

"Take your sister outside as fast as you can! Go!"

She runs out, and I go back into Katharine's room, but it's too late. Amanda's gone, and the house is aflame. The sad part is that I had seen it all coming, but I couldn't stop it.


	2. Legacy

~Legacy~

Today marks the 20th anniversary of the night my mother died. As I grab my coat and leave the small library where I work, I think about dad and Alice. I have no idea where they are, but I can bet that Alice is probably with uncle Dean. After mom died, dad became more and more distant, leaving us with Dean or Bobby and going on 'hunting trips' for days, sometimes even weeks. Alice began to grow distant from him and, to this day, she has delusions that he doesn't care about us. She and Dean get along greatly, seeing how she inherited his love for old cars, classic rock, and sarcastic qualities, while I stayed with my books and waited for dad. It's not that I don't like him, I just find him… irritating, sometimes.

When Alice turned nine, Sam started taking her with him on the trips, while I would stay behind with Bobby and our uncle. When I turned nine and she was fifteen, we would all go, and I finally learned what the world was really full of. Every scary story I heard as a kid became real to me and seemed to leap out of my worst nightmare. When I turned eighteen, I left. I didn't want a life of excitement, I just wanted to live my life, get a nice job, and maybe even get married or something. I guess I'm just the rebel of the family, which is ironic because I'm the only one leading a normal life.

I step into my apartment, switching on the light and hanging up my coat. I have a microwave dinner, lukewarm spaghetti, and try to get some sleep. I'd had a few late nights lately, so I suppose I should try to catch up on some snoozing. I'm half asleep when I hear a light _thud_ and some shuffling in the other room. I leap up out of bed and grab a baseball bat I keep near my nightstand. Slowly turning the doorknob and opening the door, I silently make my way towards the kitchen, the source of the noises. A silhouette of the intruder passes by the window. Taking the shot, I tackle them. In between the punches I throw (the mostly miss), I hear

"Whoa, hey! K- Kat, it- it's me!"

I stop punching her and stand up.

"Alice?"

"Yeah," she stands up, too, and dusts herself off. "Jeez, you didn't have to go all _Fullmetal Jacket _on me."

"You broke into my _house!_ What was I supposed to do, give you cookies and ask if you wanted to watch the Lakers game together?"

She smirks and shrugs.

"I didn't know if you were home, so I let myself in. Think of it as a surprise visit."

She laughs when I roll my eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"Dad's been missing for a while."

"So? Dad's always gone for a few days here and there."

"No, you don't get it." She shakes her head. "Dad's away on a _hunting trip_ and he hasn't checked back to me in a few days."

_Why's she so chummy all of a sudden? She must be lonely or something, she doesn't need my help._

"No, Alice. No. Dad can take care of himself; I'm not going to let you drag me into this stuff again. Besides, you don't need my help. You can do it without me."

"Yeah, I can," she nods, "but I think you and dad need some serious closure. You guys haven't spoken in months."

"And that's for some good reasons." I reply.

"Oh, really? Well, then _you_ can tell him that."

"Als, I've got a job interview Monday. It could actually get me somewhere in life. I'll come with you, only if you promise to get me back by then."

She crosses her heart.

"Yeah, sure, hope to die and all that. Now, pack your bags, Kat, we're goin' to Piedmont."


	3. Road Trip

~Road Trip~

I pack a small gym bag with two or three outfits in it. Well, more like a pair of jeans and three shirts. I'm not picky. Alice, however, is packing a duffel bag full of hunting knives, containers of salt, and various charms and pendants that she's found around my apartment. After we're done, I put on some tennis shoes and we head out.

"Oh, wow." I say upon seeing the car. "I can't believe you kept this old wreck."

"Hey," she frowns and strokes the Impala. "Be nice to her, she's old."

"She's ancient."

Alice glares at me jokingly. We pile in and she begins to explain what's gone on in the last few days.

"Dad went missing near Piedmont, California almost a week ago. I called Bobby, and he doesn't have anything. Dean hasn't got a clue, either."

"Bobby's still up and kicking?"

"I wouldn't call it that, but he's not dead."

She continues to tell me about the case they'd been on when he disappeared. They'd been chasing a ghoul near Anaheim when they followed it to Piedmont. She says that they caught the ghoul, so they stayed the night at a cheap motel (another reason I don't want to be a hunter, dingy motels), but when she woke up, dad was gone. His phone was gone, but not the Impala. Dean and Bobby didn't have any Intel, so she came to me.

"Check the last message he left me." She says, tossing me her cell phone.

I bring up the voice mail. I can barely hear his voice over all the static, but I can make out a simple

"Kat, I've found something that I have to face alone. Don't bother looking for me, I'm off the grid. Check up on your sister. I've got a hunch she's going to need you soon. I'll find you, later, but for now, just keep hunting."

The message ends and I put down the phone.

"Is that what I think it is in the background?"

"EVP, yeah."

"You don't think he found… _it_, do you?" I hesitate, not knowing what to expect.

"You mean what got mom? Yeah, I think he found it. Dad found the yellow-eyed demon."


End file.
